Tears of a Witch
by DreamingFantasy
Summary: They say that a witch loses her magic when she cries...


Disclaimer:  All the characters in Magic Kaito are my slaves.  Muahahaha… *wishful thinking* If only I was a witch… Anyways, Magic Kaito belongs Gosho Aoyama so leave me alone.

Tears of a Witch 

By DreamingFantasy (Editor: Leftover Shrimp)

_"All the men in the world will be your slaves, except for Kaito Kid."_

The words of the magic mirror still echoed in her mind.  They had forever changed the life of the young witch.  She was no longer the same heartless, complacent girl she used to be.  No, she had fallen for _him_.

She had never noticed him before, always occupied by one admirer or another, but on that certain Valentine's Day, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes from sliding off of her countless admirers onto him…

_*Flashback*_

Slaves crowded around her, begging for a taste of her chocolate. She flashed them a gorgeous smile to hide her smugness at their mindless adoration. Heck, they would have died happy if she gave them so much as a crumb.  But not _him_…

No, he was different.  She saw him come in, laden down with "gifts" from his various admirers.  She smiled to herself.  Here was another one.  

He sauntered up to her, sparkling eyes teasing her, and asked for her contribution to his pile, but she would not let her gift melt into obscurity beside the others'.  No, she had to be the only one, and she knew he would consent.  

Once again, fate threw a curveball.  His answer came crashing down upon her. It took her a second to register with shock that he had refused her offer. _Her_… Koizumi Akako…The most sought-after girl in the whole school…

A frown creased her perfect features. How could he ignore her charm? Or was he…?  Yes, he had to be.  The one and only… Kaito Kuroba was Kaito Kid

_*End Flashback*_

Akako smiled; she should have known then that she was taking on more than she could handle.  All those attempts, her attempts to make him her slave, never succeeded.  Instead, all her efforts seemed to have a reverse effect; he became even more deeply rooted in her heart.

She had never met anyone like him.  He was always there to help her whenever she needed him despite all the things she put him through.  He was the only one able to see past her cold exterior.

"And you?  Even if you can steal someone's heart with magic, you would still be lonely."  

"I can see a beautiful gem hidden and locked inside the depths of your heart."

It was like he knew exactly what she was thinking.  It scared her, and she did not know what to do.  Yet, strangely, she did not want to cut him off. The fluttering in her heart every time she saw or thought of him bothered her; the feeling seemed so foreign.  Could she possibly…? 

No, there was no way.  She tried telling herself that it wasn't true, that she served no one but herself, but her heart wouldn't listen. It traitorously beat faster or skipped beats whenever Kaito was around. In the end, she gave up.  She could no longer deny how much she needed him. How much she loved him.

She wanted him.  Badly.

Of course, she would never admit that to him.  He didn't need another thing to add to his list of conquests.  Akako decided to retain her normal rantings about making him her slave.  It was much easier that way, and she would have an excuse to be around him.

Deep down inside, though, she knew that she would never stand a chance…against _her_.  Nakamori Aoko, Kaito's childhood sweetheart.  Anyone with eyes could see that they were deeply in love with each other, even though they were too stubborn to admit it to each other. She smiled a bitter smile. If she had the chance that Aoko had…

An unbidden memory slipped into Akako's mind, intensifying that twinge in her heart. She remembered back to that one ski competition that finally unveiled the love that Aoko and Kaito had for each other. That day, Kaito had ditched her to ski with Aoko, and they had won the competition.  She had seen him skiing down the slope with Aoko in his arms.  She would never forget the shiver that ran through her body that day and the throbbing pain in her chest.  That was the first time it truly hit her.

She would never have Kaito.  

That experience had devastated her.  The pain wouldn't go away.  So finally, she had decided to do something that she knew she would regret: she would kill him.  If she couldn't have him, then she'd make sure no one else could.  Yet once again, his eyes pierced through her heart.  

_"You won't do it."_

He was right.  She couldn't bring herself to hurt him.  Her mind had lost to her heart again. Even though she raged against herself for being so weak, and not being able to rid the world of one insolent male, she was relieved deep inside that she had not struck. 

From then on, she always paid attention to Kid's heists.  She couldn't stand to see him hurt.  Whether it be Saguru Hakuba or Kudo Shinichi who stood in his way, Akako made sure Kaito got through.  

Yet, he was still unaware of her feelings.  He may have been able to see her thoughts, but she knew he would never understand her love for him or accept it.

At least not with Aoko around.  It was hopeless…

For the first time in her life, tears welled up in her eyes and fell, leaving damp spots on the Kaito Kid costume she had in front of her.

~Fin~

A/N: This is my first fic, so please review.  Feel free to provide constructive criticism, but please don't flame me.


End file.
